Granted
by Spikes Hunnies
Summary: Buffy and Spike are sent to the Wishverse where the run into some familiar faces


Untitled Document Title: Granted 

By: Hilary (SpikeLover) and Kristin (Love's Bitch)

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Set before Crush. Buffy and Spike are sent to the Wishverse where they meet some familiar faces.

Spoilers: The Wish

Feeback: You betcha (spikes_hunnies@hotmail.com)

Dedication: Kristin: To Hilsy, who's great idea this was. Remember, pet. Seperately, we rock, but together, WE RULE! Love ya.   
Hilary: To Fin for getting me to re-watch The Wish. If we hadn't watched it together this fic wouldn't exist. And to Py for her fantabulous beta skills.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Xander, look-"

Buffy winced as the vampire her friend had been fighting, tackled him to the ground and began to punch the living hell out of him. She wanted to help, but was too busy trying to fend off the two vamps who wanted to try and make a name for themselves by killing her. She managed to stake one of them and was about to dispatch the other when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone pull Xander's attacker away and stake him. She quickly dispatched her own opponent and ran over.

Her face fell when she saw who Xander's savior was; Spike. She quickly helped Xander to his feet.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded with a wince and she turned her attention to the vampire.

"What are you doing here?"

By now he was used to her attacking him no matter what he did and no matter how good he tried to be. He shrugged.

"Just saving boy-wonder here from becoming vampire fodder."

"Hey!" Xander protested. "I was coping just fine."

Spike rolled his eyes. "If you say so. I've seen kittens defend themselves better than that."

Buffy glared at him and turned to face Xander, her face softening. "Xander, you don't need to patrol with me every night. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse; dead."

His face remained resolved. "You need someone to watch your back."

"That's what us stronger types are for," Spike interjected. "The Slayer's right, go back to your bricklaying and carpentry."

"Shut up, Spike!" Buffy snapped. She turned back to her friend, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Xander, it's good that you want to help."

He frowned. "But?"

"But I can't fight properly if I'm worrying whether you're ok all the time."

"Are you saying that I can't look after myself?" he snapped.  
"No!" Buffy protested. "I'd just feel happier if you weren't out risking your life every night."  
"I get it," Xander replied ruefully. "You don't want poor, useless Xander getting in the way. Thanks for the ego boost, Buffy. I'll see you around."

"Xander, wait!" she called as he walked away but he paid no attention and carried on walking.

"Nice work, pet." Spike muttered and spun around, ready for attack.

* * *

"Man, I am getting sick and tired of this!" Xander yelled as he stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked, hurrying out to see what all the noise was about.

"I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm useless. I do a lot of things to help Buffy. Sure, I'm not a Slayer, a witch, a vampire or a demon."

"Ex-demon." Anya corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, even though I don't have any super powers, I've still helped to save the world on several occasions."

Anya wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Buffy's probably just worried about you. She doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt either."

Xander pulled away. "So, it's ok for Buffy to patrol with Spike, an evil vampire who'd kill us all in a second if he could, but not with me? Maybe she'd prefer it if I was a vampire too."

Anya blanched. "Don't say that, Xander."

"Why not?"

"Xander, I've seen you as a vampire. It was horrible."

He paused for a moment before remembering the time when the vampire version of Willow had been thrown into their world. She'd told him that in her world he was a badass vampire, one of the most vicious around. As frightening as it had sounded, he'd been fascinated with the idea.

"An, is there any way I could see into that world, just for a minute?"

She shook her head. "No, Xander, it's too horrible. I don't want to see it again and I don't want you to see it either. You're not a vampire, so just forget it."

He caught hold of her arm as she tried to leave. "But you can do it?"

She nodded.

"Please, An. I just want to see for a moment. What harm can it do?"

She shook her head again. "I'm not showing you and that's all there is to it."

Xander shrugged. "Then I guess we won't be having sex tonightor ever again for that matter."

Now Anya looked totally horrified. "You're not serious."

"I'm deadly serious. No more Xander-love until you show me."

"Alright!" she yelled. "I'll show you. We'll need to go to the shop for supplies though."

Xander grinned; it worked like a charm

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?!" Buffy yelled, pacing up and down as she did. "You're not content with screwing up my life so you decide to upset my friends too?"

Spike stared incredulously at her. "I saved his life."

"Well, don't," she snapped in reply. "Just leave us alone. We didn't ask for your help and we don't want it."

He fell silent and let her continue her tirade uninterrupted. He'd just been struck by how beautiful she was when she was yelling at him and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Xander and Anya knelt down in the training room, the ingredients for the spell around them.

"We're ready," Anya announced. "I just need to do a short incantation and a window to the other world should appear."

She lowered her head and began to chant softly. After a few minutes a gray mist filled the room and within it, Xander saw himself. He was dressed in leather and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

With a flutter of excitement in his chest, Xander smiled.

"Man, I wish Buffy and Spike could see this."

"Xander, no!" Anya cried but the words were already past his lips. A heavy breeze blew through the room, clearing the mist and making the picture vanish. After a few moments all was still once again.

"Xander, what have you done?" Anya asked, her voice trembling.

He stared at her, bewildered.

* * *

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. They'd been standing there for a while now and Buffy was still ranting.

"Are you even listening to me?" she yelled, seeing a distant look in his eyes.

"Yes, luv," he murmured. "Of course I-"

Suddenly the air around him felt very thick, and even though he had no need to breathe, he felt very confined. Buffy had clearly noticed it too because she'd stopped talking.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped again, and Buffy soon found her voice.

"What was that?"

Spike shrugged

"Beats me."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm going home, you should do the same. I think you've done enough damage for one night."

Spike watched as she turned and headed for the cemetery gate before running to catch up with her.

"I need to stock up on blood, I'll walk into town with you."

Buffy rolled her eyes

"Whatever."

They walked in silence, Buffy feeling more and more unsettled the further into town they got. Everywhere was deserted.

"Umdo you get the feeling something's wrong?" she asked Spike nervously.

He nodded, still looking around. Suddenly a van screeched up to them and the doors flew open to reveal Giles.

"What are you two doing outside after curfew?"

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other, neither of them knowing what was going on.

"Curfew?" Buffy asked. "Giles, what are you talking about?"

He jumped.

"How do you know my name? Never mind. Get in before you get attacked."

Deciding that it would be better to ask questions when they knew they were safe, they climbed into the van, which quickly sped away.

* * *

The journey was made in an uncomfortable silence, Giles looking just as puzzled as Buffy and Spike. As the van pulled to a halt and the doors slid open, Buffy finally knew that something was seriously wrong. The High School building stood before them, looking just as it had before the incident with the Mayor.

"I thought you blew this place up." Spike whispered.

She nodded slowly, still staring at the building in front of them.

"Inside, quickly." Giles urged, hurrying up the steps. Buffy and Spike quickly followed, not sure what else to do. Once they were in the library Buffy exploded.

"Giles, what the hell is going on?"

He paced in front of them, clearly both nervous and confused.

"Maybe you could start by telling me who you are and how you know my name."

"Giles, it's me!" she yelled. "Buffy! Come on, you must remember me. You're my Watcher."

He stopped pacing and stared at her in total disbelief.

"Buffy Summers? The Slayer? What are you doing here?"

Buffy seemed to not hear his questions.

"Giles, something really weird is happening. I was out patrolling and I got this strange feeling in my chest. Then we came into town and everything was different."

At Buffy's use of the plural Giles seemed to notice Spike for the first time. He studied the vampire intently, almost as though he recognized him from somewhere.

"Who are you?"

Before Spike could answer a loud scream flooded into the library, coming from outside. Buffy pulled a stake out of her pocket and motioned for Spike to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Giles called after her frantically.

"To do my job."

As another scream rang out, she and Spike hurried outside.

* * * 

Moments later, as the doors to the school slammed behind them, Buffy and Spike searched for the source of the screams. Suddenly, the hysterical sound came again, from their left. Spike shifted into game face, investigating the darkness for trouble.

"There!" he shifted back and pointed towards the forest, and as they ran in that direction, Buffy's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw two rather large and bulky vampires carrying away three students. The larger of the demons had a small blonde girl over his right shoulder, and a brunette girl under the other arm; it was the blonde who was screaming for help. The second vamp was holding a boy around the shoulders, trying to make it difficult for him to struggle. They continued towards the woods, neither noticing the vampire and the Slayer sneaking up on them.

Buffy dispatched the vampire holding the boy, shoving the stake in his back. The boy scrambled to his feet and was running back towards the school before the other vamp realized his pal was dust. As he turned, he dropped the two girls, who sat there stunned for a moment before Spike yelled at them to run. 

"Slayer," the hulking vampire before them spat out. "I'll enjoy drinking your blood."

Buffy took her fighting stance, rolled her eyes, and addressed Spike. "I don't understand how all you vamps are so damn cocky. Are you reborn this annoying?"

The chipped vampire standing beside her shrugged. "Dunno, luv. I think it's just a gift." he shot her a wink and in perfect harmony, they attacked.

Buffy started with a roundhouse right kick, while Spike, always direct, let his fists do the work. Both were unpleasantly surprised, however, when the vampire simultaneously ducked the bleached blonde's punches and grabbed the Slayer's ankle, pulling her off her feet. Spike saw her favoring the ankle and knelt down beside her.

Laughter filled their ears as the vampire loomed over them. "I'm going to bathe in your blood."

Spike's head snapped around, his vampiric features making an appearance. "Bloody hell; that's MY line." With that, he ran full force at the larger demon, knocking him to the ground. Straddling the shocked minion, he raised his stake, ready to send another of his kind to Hell. "Get some new material." The stake met its target with a satisfying thud, followed by a light dusting of vampire on the grass below him. He looked over at Buffy and smirked. "That was easy."

As if his words were some sort of signal, another laugh caught their attention, and two heads snapped up to see at least ten vampires in a semi-circle before them.

"Spoke too soon again, Spike."

"Quit complaining, Slayer. They'd be here if I'd said that or not."

"Whatever. You jinxed us and you know it."

Spike rolled his eyes and stood up to pace, "Oh, please! How is this suddenly my fault? THEY'RE the ones trying to kill us, luv, lets point the aggression that way."

The vampires stood watching as amazement as the two bickered back and forth, as if killers didn't surround them, waiting to spill their blood. Their heads volleyed back and forth as if watching a tennis match. None of them knew what to do.

"Well, why don't you go stand with them? You're just one more annoying vampire for me to dust." Now she was yelling at him. "So just go stand in line!"

"Bugger all, woman! How about a little perspective, eh? We're probably gonna die tonight and all you can do is BLAME ME!"

Buffy stood, too, took out her stake, and walked over to the bleached blonde vampire. "We are NOT," she picked him up by the lapels of his duster, "GONNA," she threw him at the vampires, "DIE!" Taking advantage of the confused mass of vampires that had fallen over when Spike hit them, she staked two of the ones still standing before anyone could react.

Spike, just as shocked as the others, was rolled onto his back by one of the minions, who promptly began punching him in the face and stomach. Buffy was grabbed from behind by two vampires, a third leering at her, a satisfied smile lurking on his lips. Without warning, he burst into dust, leaving a petite blonde girl in a fighting stance standing there.

Buffy gasped. It was like looking in a mirror. The girl who had just dusted the vampire looked exactly like her, except for a small scar that ran across her mouth, from right to left. Before Buffy had a chance to speak or even react, the girl had moved again, taking out two more vamps on her way over to help Spike. Once Buffy recovered, she spun around, staking one of the vamps that had held her, and knocking the other away. A third came over, and she was just barely holding him off when a fourth came up behind her, sucker-punching her in the back. She fell to the ground, but rolled out of reach when they tried to grab her.

Meanwhile, Buffy's look-alike had taken out the vampire holding Spike down, and while she was holding off the last vamp, Spike went over to help Buffy. She had knocked one of them down, and jumped on top of him, staking him, and Spike had staked the other one in the back as he tried to jump back on top of the Slayer. 

When they caught their breath, they both looked up at the girl who wore Buffy's face. Slightly more tired, slightly more scarred, she said in a cynical tone, "Well, isn't this interesting?"

* * * 

Buffy's eyes widened at the sight of the figure standing before her. There was no way this could be happening; it was impossible. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat. The other girl grinned.

"No much for talking, are you?"

Spike stepped forward, a little stunned at what he was seeing, but still in control of his senses.

"Who are you?" he asked, although he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Buffy Summers. Who the hell are you?"

"Spike."

She cocked her head to one side, eyeing him appraisingly. She grinned again.

"How'd you end up with a nickname like that?"

Unable to resist it, he grinned back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

A small whimper caused them both to look back at Buffy who was evidently still trying to regain her ability of speech.

"What's her deal?" the other Buffy asked.

"Shock," Spike replied. "It's been a really strange night and I think this is just the last straw."

She shrugged and turned to face the mute version of herself.

"Shit happens; deal with it."

Spike rolled his eyes at her blunt attempt at comfort.

"Maybe we should get inside. The librarian at the school is her Watcher. I'm betting he'll have some answers."

She shrugged again and began to wander back towards the school, leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

"Come on, luv," he coaxed gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's see if we can fix this."

Buffy said nothing but allowed him to lead her back to the school.

* * *

"Ah, excellent. You're back," Giles called as he heard the library doors bang open. "I was starting to worr-oh, dear God."

The Buffy who had marched through the door was closely followed by another one being supported by the man he had found her with earlier onthere were two of them, exactly the same barring a few very minor details.

"We need answers, Giles," said the man as he eased the Buffy he was supporting down into a chair. "And can you get her some tea? She's in shock."

He nodded and went into his office, switching the kettle on. A few minutes later he re-emerged with a cup of tea in his hand. He set it down in front of Buffy who just stared at it.

"Drink up, luv. It'll help."

After a moment she raised the mug to her lips and took a small sip. That was enough to make Spike happy and he got up and went over to where Giles and the other Buffy were talking.

"Now, Giles. I know you've got some sort of theory as to what the hell is going on. It doesn't take a genius to work out that we're in some sort of other dimension. The important thing is: can you send us back?"

Giles took of his glasses and began to clean them.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. In order to reverse whatever has been done I need to find out exactly what happened."

Spike sighed. "We've told you everything we know."

"I have a question," said the other Buffy. "Why am I here? I got a message from my Watcher telling me you wanted to see me."

Giles turned his attention back to her and his eyes went wide. "Of course. This may have something to do with what's going on."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, clue me in."

"A few days ago we rescued a student from this school from a vampire attack. She was knocked unconscious and when she woke she was telling me that everything was different, that the world wasn't supposed to be this way. She mentioned your name, said you were supposed to be here."

For once she actually looked puzzled. "Who was this girl? I don't know anyone here, never been to this crappy little town in my life."

"Precisely!" Giles exclaimed. "I believe she was talking about the other Buffy, the one who lives in Sunnydale in her world. Somehow Cordelia managed to summon Anyanka, the patron saint of scorned women. Anyanka's power is to grant wishes and somehow through her wish she created this world."

"It still doesn't explain how we got here." Spike sighed wearily.

"No," replied Giles. "But it gives me a start. I'll need to do some research, try and find out how to reverse Anyanka's spell."

"Are you telling me you called me here just to tell me this crap?" the other Buffy snapped.

"Not entirely," Giles confessed. "I was going to employ your help to take down the Master."

A teacup shattered and all eyes fell on Buffy who had jumped to her feet. "The Master is here?"

"Well, look who finally got her voice back." the other Buffy muttered.

"You're familiar with the Master?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded. "I ought to be; we killed each other."

Giles looked stunned. "You killed himand died?"

"He drowned me, but one of my friends revived me with CPR."

The other Buffy looked impressed. "That's one up on me, nice work."

Buffy's eyes scanned the room for weapons. "Looks like I'll just have to take him down again. Where's he hiding? There's no water is there?"

Giles shook his head. "It's a club called the Bronze of the outskirts of town."

Buffy nodded. "I know where it is," she glanced at Spike. "You coming?"

He nodded and walked over to the cupboard, selecting an axe and a few stakes.  
"Count me in," said the other Buffy. "I'm in serious need of some action."

"Buffy," began Giles, looking bewildered. "Buffiesoh dear, this is terribly confusing."

"Call me 'B'," the other Buffy ventured. "That's what my friends call meor at least they would if I ever bothered to make any friends."

Buffy stared at her. It was amazing how Faith-like she was. She remembered how she'd once told Willow that she could have been like Faith if things had been different, and Willow told her that it just wasn't in her nature. What a way to be proven wrong.

"Ok, guys. Let's move out."

The three of them headed back out into the night; ready to face whatever they had to.

* * *

Across town, all seemed peaceful at this late hour. No one was out on the streets, no vampires and certainly no humans. A cool evening breeze was the only thing making any noise. From nowhere, a black De Soto roared into the quiet, taking out mailboxes and fence posts, and coming to a screeching halt only after running down the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.

The driver stepped silently out of the stopped car, leaning against it casually, as though he hadn't just committed a serious act of vandalism. His bleached blonde hair was in drastic contrast to the dark night and the car he rested against, but he looked as though he was meant to be there. He took out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out, lighting it and taking a long drag. A slow smirk crept across his features, his high cheekbones looking strong and harsh in the glow of the cigarette, and his dark blue eyes glowed gold with excitement at his plan. By this time tomorrow, he would be the new Master in Sunnydale.

The mysterious stranger laughed a sharp cocky laugh, his confidence echoing along the empty avenues. Hostile takeovers were so much fun.

* * * 

"So where'd you get the scar?" Spike asked.

"Well, this one time, I was fighting a Garoc demon, and they are kick-ass sword fighters"

Buffy let her mind wander away from the conversation. They were on their way to the Bronze, and she was trying to keep her mind on the strategy. But Spike had been more annoying than ever, asking 'B' all kinds of questions about her life and her adventures. The whole thing made Buffy sick with how much it reminded her of Faith. Of how Faith loved to recount her battles, of how Faith was so cocky and shallow, and of how Faith hit on every decent-looking man that walked the earth.

That thought stopped Buffy cold for a second. 'Where did THAT come from?' She shook her head, catching the end of B's explanation.

"So I leaned back, just as the sword came down, would'a cut me right down the middle if I'd've been an inch closer, and just the tip caught me. What about yours?" B pointed at Spike's left eyebrow.

"Well, that was the night I-"

Buffy rolled her eyes, and interrupted him, loudly. "We're here," She'd had enough of them flirting over battle scars. "Lets actually think about what we're gonna do, alright?"

"Since this is my world, why don't we leave the planning to me, ok, Summers?" B, obviously irritated at Buffy's interruption, gave her a sarcastic smile and started walking towards the entrance of the club.

Spike couldn't help but smile. Not only did it seem that Buffy was slightly jealous of his interest in B's life, but she'd also been put in her place. He was beginning to like this dimension. She glared at his smile, and turned to follow the other Slayer, who was standing on several boxes, looking into the old hangout.

"Ok, there doesn't seem to be anyone in there. They're probably out hunting. I say we go in, case the joint, and get a plan." B said, when she jumped down. She looked at Buffy, raising an eyebrow. "Good enough for you, blondie?"

"It's a plan, I guess."

Spike stood back and watched the two identical Slayers challenge each other. If they weren't in an alternate dimension, about to battle a long-dead Master, and with the possibility of never getting home, he would be extremely turned on right then. As it was, he couldn't get rid of the smile that played across his lips. "Ladies, ladies. We're all friends here. Lets just get this over with." Both girls glared at him, noticing how entertained he seemed.

"Yeah. Lets do that." Buffy was just getting more pissed by the moment, and Spike's obvious amusement only fuelled that anger. She blew past both of them and pulled the locked door open in one yank. 'Anger is good for the Slaying powers,' she mused silently.

Anger, amusement, and annoyance died in all three of them once they were inside the club. Cages hung from the ceiling with the drained corpses of humans, ranging in age from the very young to the very old. Others were barely alive and still chained to walls, and still more were strapped to one torture device or another.

None of them could speak for a moment, and it was B who broke the silence. "Let's go. They're not our concern. If we change anything, the vamps will suspect something, and the element of surprise is pretty much all we have going for us right now."

Her voice was calm and quiet, the exact opposite of everything Buffy felt. She had to struggle to keep her revulsion in check, and as much as she hated to admit it, B was right; they had to keep going. She nodded in agreement, took one last look at the helpless victims, swallowed her tears and headed for the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairwell, however, stood more cages. Spike was watching Buffy carefully and he could see how much she wanted to free these people, help them, do anything but keep walking. But knowing they had a job to do, she showed a brave face as always, and did her duty.

He was still studying her when she uttered a low gasp and dropped the stake she carried in her left hand. He followed her gaze and found himself taking an unneeded breath as well at what he saw.

It was Angel.

Chained to a wall, shirt torn open, burns and open wounds littering his chest, the unconscious vampire was barely recognizable, but both Buffy and Spike knew who it was immediately. Buffy ran forward, kicked open the cell's door, and started yanking at the chains, calling Angel's name.

"Angel! Wake up! Come on, please!" She turned to Spike and B. "Help me, would you?"

Spike hesitated; it hurt him seeing how much she still loved Angel. He watched her expression turn frantic when her efforts did nothing to wake him. When she turned a pleading look in his direction, he relented, unable to say no to her.

He helped in the most enjoyable way he could think of. He slapped Angel across the face. He couldn't hide his smile as he tried to rouse Angel. "Come on, Soul Boy, wakey wakey."

Angel stirred slightly, and Buffy heaved a sigh of relief. She shot a look at B, who was leaning against a far wall with a slightly confused, but as always, cynical look on her face. "It's alright, you don't have to help," Buffy told her, anger apparent in her voice.

"Did it look like I was going to?" B shot back. Suddenly, Angel opened his eyes, but with Buffy leaning over him, the cross he had given her hung directly in his face, and he shrieked and pulled away. B noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Great, now we're into saving vamps?" She pulled a stake from the back of her pants, and started towards Angel, who was looking extremely tired and scared, and the two trying to revive him. "I'll tell you how I'll help. I'll send another demon to hell."

B was intercepted by Buffy, who knocked away the stake and pinned her to the wall. "Try it. I dare you." With an icy glare, she let B go, and walked back over to Spike and Angel.

Angel tried to speak, "Buffy? Buffy Summers? You're hereI waited for you" He wasn't making any sense, and Buffy whispered comforts to him until he became more coherent.

As soon as Buffy started to fuss over Angel, Spike sat back, speechless, trying to repress the anger that threatened his calm. B walked over to him, equally disgusted, and said, "Can you believe this? I thought we were here to kill the vampires, not to coddle them."

It took Spike a moment, but he realized that they had never mentioned his vampire status to the jaded Slayer. Not wanting to be on the other end of her stake, he just nodded in a noncommittal way, letting her believe what she wanted. He was just as happy to leave it at that, except the small but distinct voice of Angel drifted their way.

"What are you talking about? He's a vampire, too."

Spike watched as B's head shot around to look at Angel, then crept slowly back around with death in her eyes to look at him. "Ok, I've had enough. I do not help vampires." Another stake appeared seemingly out of thin air, and she pushed Spike against the wall. "I kill them." She raised the stake and it started its decent, when Buffy caught her arm from behind, spinning her and pinning her to the wall for the second time.

Through clenched teeth, Buffy spoke. "You don't kill MY vampires, you hear? Spike has a chip in his head, which shocks him if he tries to hurt someone. He's harmless, can't hurt humans. Plus he fights well, and we need all the help we can get. Angel has a soul. He wouldn't hurt any of us if his unlife depended on it. They're on OUR side. And right now? I'm thinking that's a good." Buffy let go of her counterpart, but did not back off. "Got it, blondie?"

Spike regained his smile as he replayed her words in his head. 'MY vampires.' He walked over to where Angel lay and started working on the chains that held him. "Great job, you bloody poof. Blow our cover after being in the group all of ten seconds."

"What about you? Since when are you the white-hat type?" Angel shot back, regaining his strength and composure.

"Things change." was all the bleached vampire replied, as the two Slayers joined them. Between the four of them, the chains gave easily, and it was only then that Angel addressed the issue of identical Slayers.

"We don't really get it either," Buffy said. "Spike and I were patrolling-"

"She means, arguing."

"And we were somehow transported to this dimension, which was created a few years ago, when Cordelia Chase wished I had never come to Sunnydale. That's why there's two Buffies who are so different." She spared a sidelong glance to Spike, meaning to glare at him, but he was watching her intently. Unsure of what to make of it, she just looked away and kept talking. "We came looking for the Master and found you, instead. So lets get you out of here, and we can make a plan at the library."

"Right, this place is even creeping me out." Spike tried to joke.

They made their way up the stairs, Buffy half-carrying Angel, Spike glowering at them, and B trying to decide if she wanted to help them at all. She knew that these vampires were harmless, and that they even helped the Slayer, but it was still hard for her to not want to kill them. It was what she did and who she was, and it was a struggle not to stake them where they stood. As they were approaching the door, she decided to help them take down the Master, then decide what to do with them.

Buffy reached the door first, opening it to see Xander and Willow in the doorway. "Guys! Thank god you're here!" she said without thinking. But after they did nothing but smile mischievously at her, she took note of their clothing and sighed. "Oh great. Not you again." she said to Willow's vampire alter ego.

The pale vampire smiled. "You shouldn't take people's puppies," Her voice sounded so much like the Willow Buffy knew, but it was laced with malignancy and ice. "They could get angry." Her face changed as she looked over at Xander, reaching out to stroke his face, as it changed as well.

"Don't worry, baby, they won't get away with it." he said, smiling.

Willow's bright red hair flared out as her head whipped around, and she jumped at Buffy, knocking her and Angel to the ground. Spike grabbed her from behind, tearing her from the petite blonde and throwing her to the side. He cringed as she hit a pillar, feeling a stab of guilt for hurting Willow. Reminding himself that it wasn't her, and that he was defending the woman he loved, he charged her again, while Buffy made sure Angel was okay.

Meanwhile, B had gone after Xander, and they were trading fists. Suddenly, Xander grabbed her stake arm and twisted it behind her, pulling her close against him. He whispered in her ear, while loving the rhythm of her heart beating, and the smell of blood rushing through her veins, inches from his mouth. "Come on, Slayer. You're not even trying. Its no fun if you don't fight back."

"You wanna fight, do you?" She elbowed him in the stomach with her other arm, turned as he let go of her, and kicked him in the face, when he bent over. He flew backwards, landing in a pile of cardboard boxes, and B didn't hesitate to join him there. She straddled him, pinning him with her knees, and raised her stake. "Finally. A vamp I can dust."

Without another thought, the stake was buried deep in Xander's chest, turning him to a fine powder. At the same time, two voices cried out, "NO!" 

Willow and Buffy were both appalled. Angel pulled Buffy into a hug, which she wrung herself out of, and Willow turned a roundhouse kick to Spike's head, knocking him ten feet, before escaping. Spike had been holding his own until then, not wanting to hurt or kill Willow, but wanting to make sure she didn't do any damage herself. He shook his head, clearing his head, and walked over to where Buffy was standing.

She was staring with disbelieving eyes at Xander's ashes, and B, who still stood atop them. Spike walked up behind her and placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It wasn't him, Buffy. It wasn't even this world's version of him. He's been dead a long time, luv. It wasn't him." She turned to him, crying, and buried her head in his chest. He stood there for a second, in complete shock, but regained his senses enough to hold her to him and try to soothe her.

When she recovered and wiped her eyes, she spared an embarrassed glance for Spike, and an icy glare for B. "You know I don't like you. And I know you don't like me. But we have to work together on this, so lets try not to kill anymore of my friends okay?"

Without another word, Buffy turned and left, Angel right behind her. Spike shrugged once at B, "She's really annoying, isn't she?" he smiled.

Surprisingly, she smiled right back. "No wonder you love her so much." She turned and left the club, and once again, Spike didn't know what to say. Was he that obvious? He shook his head and followed the others. It had been one hell of a night.

From the upper loft, Willow watched with interest as the others recovered from the fight. So that was the Slayer's pet, was it? She had enjoyed fighting with the bleached vampire, he was strong and quick, and exceptionally sexy, and knowing now that he was in love with the Slayer, the idea that grew in her head reeked of vengeance for her lost love.

She had lost both a puppy and her Xander in one night. She smiled, thinking of Spike, and said to herself, "But it was time to get a new puppy anyway."

* * * 

Unbeknownst to the others, including Willow, another vampire had watched the entire fight, one scarred eyebrow raised in amusement. He had come here looking for the Master, but had found something ten times more interesting for the night. Two identical Slayers, both fast, strong, and beautiful. The vampire they seemed to be saving, scarred and bruised, and clinging to one of the Slayers, with hope in his eyes. But the most fascinating thing was the vampire that fought alongside the Slayers. That fact alone would have caught his attention, but the added bonus that the bleached demon looked exactly like him was truly entertaining.

He followed the strange group as they headed away from the club, making the mistake of taking the short cut through the cemetery. He watched with mounting amusement as they were attacked by a small group of vampires.

'They have no idea what they're getting into.' he thought, a smirk lighting his features.

There were only four minions who attacked, and they were taken down very easily. His look-alike spared no time in staking the vamp that attacked him, just like the weaker vampire, who by now was gaining his strength back. The more feminine Slayer showed off a few good moves before burying her stake in her opponent; a few notable flips and turns.

He was most impressed by the other Slayer, the one with the scar across her mouth. She fought with the fluidity and grace of true warrior, and he could tell it was all instinct. She prolonged the fight, enjoying it, relishing in the release that came with kicking ass. His eyes followed her form, appreciating how it moved in the moonlight, as well as its natural curves. Another smile played at his mouth as he studied her moves, imagining himself responding to every punch, every kick. Finally, she pinned the vampire, face down and shoved the stake in his back, a look of peace and pleasure crossing her face, her eyes closed.

He found himself smiling openly at her reaction to the kill. He found himself extremely excited by this warrior Slayer. And he found himself wondering if there had ever been a Slayer with a vampire mate.

* * * 

The assault had come out of nowhere, but the vampires were young and no match for the rag-tag bunch of fighters they had attacked. They all watched B finish off her opponent, much like the stranger watched from afar, absorbed in the dance. When it was over, they brushed the minions off their clothes and began walking to Angel's apartment, so he could recover in peace.

Suddenly, B felt eyes on her. She knew she was being watched throughout the fight, but she assumed it had been the others. But this was different. It was a vampire's gaze that followed her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and she turned to the gang.

"I want to do a quick patrol, why don't you guys go ahead, drop off the gimp, and we'll meet back up at the school," she said. They looked at her a little strange, and Buffy tried to protest, saying it was too dangerous, but B just raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "I live in this world, blondie. I'm used to dangerous."

After that, they walked on; Angel walking on his own now, Buffy looking irritated and tired, and Spike mostly scowling at Angel. She smiled again. She liked him; he was her kind of guy. She waited until they were all out of sight and earshot.

"Alright. Whoever's out there, you can come out now. Its just the two of us, and I could use a good slay." She waited a moment, and then heard slow, deliberate applause.

"Very nice, luv."

B couldn't help the surprised intake of breath when the vampire walked out from behind a crypt to her right. He looked exactly like Spike; the bleached hair, the blue eyes, the cheekbones, the accent, even the leather duster. He saw her look and smirked at her.

'Even the smirk.' she thought, smiling back at him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are you another Slayer slave? Or can you actually fight?"

The stranger in Spike's clothing threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I do like you, pet. I was watching you fight, you see, and you are amazing. Graceful. Efficient. I decided I had to challenge you. I love a good fight, too." He walked right over to her, stopping only when he was an inch from her face. "And I find a challenge tremendously erotic." He dropped one eyelid in a sexy wink. "Wanna dance?"

B couldn't help but smile at the vampire's cool confidence, but she wasted no more time in pouncing on him. The stake she still held from her earlier fight was brought across his face, knocking his head slightly to the right. He slowly brought his head back round, his smile never having left his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She tried to punch him again, in the stomach, but he caught her arm, twisting her hand so she dropped her stake, and using his left foot to trip her, making her fall to the ground on her back. He fell on top of her almost immediately, sitting across her hips.

"See, luv, this is the kind of rough and tumble we really need." Another wink.

B bucked up, knocking him off, and rolled away, standing. "What you really need is a good piece of oak through your heart." She landed a right kick to his knee, sending him down. Unfortunately, he was at the perfect height to start sending a barrage of punches to her lower stomach, making her double over in pain. Eye to eye with him, she landed another right hook, but he dodged her uppercut, and sent her flying with one of his own.

Lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath, she watched him pace in front of her, like a tiger stalking its prey. He reached up, dabbing at the blood that ran from his lip. Meeting her eyes, he licked it off of his finger. He made the gesture almost sensual, and his dark eyes and the movement of his tongue entranced her. Noticing that she was distracted, she shook it off, and jumped back up to her feet.

"Nice try, Lover Boy, but I'm not that easily sidetracked. When I want something, I get it." She pulled another of her endless supply of hidden stakes.

"And you want me. I can see it. I can feel it." He took a step forward, closing half the distance between them.

"You're right. I want you," B said, taking a step forward as well. Now they were nose to nose again; the bleached vampire was even leaning in, when she raised the stake and pressed the point to his chest. "I want you dead."

He let a slow chuckle rise in his chest. "Oh you are a challenge." Too quick for B to react, he reached up, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it behind her, using the motion to press her close against his chest. He leaned down, slowly licking up her neck, along her jugular. She shivered involuntarily and he smiled, leaning up to her ear and whispering, "So do you wanna dance? Or do you wanna **dance**?"

As if to let her know exactly what he meant by **dance**, he pressed himself into B's body, making her painfully aware of how excited he was. He lifted his head to meet her gaze and saw his own lust reflected in her eyes, clouded by a dim bloodlust that only made him want her more. She raised her head just slightly; just enough invitation, and he met her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Releasing her arms so he could wrap his around her waist, it took him nearly four seconds to realize that it had been a mistake. He was still kissing her when he felt the stake pressing into his chest again. His laughter was quiet this time, and he was almost expecting it when she pushed him down to the ground and straddled his hips, the stake resuming its spot above his heart.

"I should have known you'd like it rough," he couldn't help but smirk at her. She looked beautiful sitting there, passion and lust on her face and in her eyes. Somehow he knew this was just part of the game, that she wouldn't really stake him. "So, ever had a vampire before? I promise you, I'll keep up better than any human."

B wasn't really sure what had happened, but sometime over the course of this very strange evening, she had gone from wanting to kill every vamp she saw, to wanting to sleep with the one she was sitting on. She'd never been so attracted to anyone, and he just continued to radiate sensuality, making it difficult to press the stake any further. While she was still thinking over her options, he took the opportunity to flip them over, so he was on top again, knocking the second stake far away.

A growl escaped his lips as he settled himself over her, "I like this much better." He leaned down, taking the initiative, and kissed her again. After a moment of not responding, she melted under his touch, and returned his kisses, hungrily.

* * *

Buffy and Spike had dropped off Angel. She had helped clean some of his wounds and put him to bed, and they had waited at the school for B, but she had never shown up. It had been Spike's idea to go looking for her; he was worried something had happened. They walked in silence most of the way to the graveyard, but Buffy just couldn't believe Spike was actually worried for someone other than himself.

"She said she could handle herself, why do we have to go looking for her?" she mumbled suddenly.

Spike smiled. There it was again. "What'sa matter, pet? Jealous?"

Buffy almost choked. "WHAT? Are you crazy? Of course I'm not jealous. You can fawn all over her as much as you want. I wish you all the luck and hope you have many cold and bitter children."

Laughter bloomed behind her, and the bleached vampire couldn't help but be pleased. "I meant jealous of her; her fighting skills. She's a much more efficient killer."

Buffy turned on him, angry now. "Whatever! She's not more efficient, she just likes it more. She's just like Faith was. She'll enjoy killing so much until she starts killing humans, and then this damn alternate dimension will just be screwed, won't it? Hopefully I'll be home with my family by then. You can stay here for all I care. You should like it here with all the monsters."

Spike's temper flared. "I'm NOT a monster! Not anymore. Haven't you noticed how much I've changed, luv?" His voice quieted as he tried to put into words what he'd been feeling for so long. He hadn't meant to get into it here, but now seemed like the perfect time, alternate dimension be damned. "I'm not a monster. I'm not a man either, but I don't hunt. I don't kill." He saw Buffy roll her eyes and start to speak, but he stopped her words by lifting her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes grew confused, but she didn't speak. "And I don't want to. Because I want to be good," He took a deep breath. "For you."

He dropped his hand from her chin and waited, silent, watching her face, for any kind of response. At first it was just shock across her features, but that melted into understanding as she thought about all the times he'd done something out of the ordinary in the past few months. All the times he had tried to prove to her that he was changed, and she hadn't paid attention. She was taken completely off guard and her emotions were so jumbled already that all she could do was take the closest emotion and react. Unfortunately, it was anger.

"What the hell are you talking about, Spike?" She started walking again, away from him. "This is not the time to try and trip me up. Lets get home and then you can mess with my head."

Spike was shocked. Of all the reactions he'd expected this was not one of them. "I'm being serious, Slayer. I lo-"

As quickly as she'd turned away, she turned back. "Don't say it Spike. You don't love me. You're a demon. A vampire. You can't love. The end. Ok?" Again she walked away.

"Angel was a vampire. He loved you quite well as I remember."

"He had a soul!" she called back over her shoulder. "Just drop it Spike, you're pissing me off!"

"Big bloody surprise, pet! Anything that doesn't fit into your perfect little world pisses you off! No wonder you're so bitter!"

Suddenly, she turned around and punched him right in the eye. "Stop. Talking." She turned back around and continued to walk.

Spike held his eye for a moment before following her. A small smile played on his lips. He was definitely getting to her.

Not two minutes later, they found B and her new friend rolling around in the cemetery. Each had been divested of their top layer of clothes, a leather duster and sweatshirt, each having found a headstone to drape themselves across. Buffy's eyes grew large and her mouth hung open, unsure of what to do.

Spike caught up to her and chuckled. "See? They've got the right idea."

Buffy only glared at him, then spoke. Loudly. "Sorry to interrupt."

When neither B nor her strange companion looked their way or stopped kissing, Spike tried. "Hey, can we join in?" This not only earned him a punch in the arm from Buffy, but the couple on the ground finally looked up.

For the third time that evening, Spike was speechless, as he saw something he had hoped for, for months on end. B was straddling his exact replica, he supposed it was the Spike of this dimension, and they had been kissing passionately. And they had obviously both been into it. Now they were both standing and pulling themselves together, each reaching for clothes, both looking satisfied and not the least bit embarrassed.

B smiled when she noticed the shocked expression on Spike's face. "Pretty creepy seeing your double, isn't it?"

He slowly nodded as he took in the man who now stood opposite him. They both had the bleached blonde hair, the scar, the black outfit, although his counterpart's outfit was almost entirely made out of tight leather. He even had the duster. "Nice jacket." he finally said, and the other vampire laughed.

"Thanks, mate." He looked around at the little group. 'Two of each,' he mused. "Well, isn't this just neat?"

Buffy offered a quick explanation, while Spike continued to stare disbelievingly at his twin. He finally held out his hand, mostly to shake the other vamp's, but partly to make sure he was really standing there. "I suppose you go by Spike, as well, then?" he smirked.

An identical smirk was mirrored, "Actually I dropped that name around 1900." He pointed to his left eyebrow, "When I got this. I go by Scar now."

After a short beat of silence, both Buffy's burst out laughing. B was the first to recover, "Like that stupid Disney lion? What, is that supposed to be scary?"

That of course made Buffy laugh harder, but the vampire just grew angrier.

"It was ninety years before that bloody kids movie came out. What was I supposed to do? Change it then? Bloody Hell, if I'd known it was gonna be such a laugh riot, I would have stuck with Spike." He shook his head, and Spike couldn't resist a little smile at the situation. This big, badass, leather-wearing, no-chip-having vampire had a kiddie movie's name. 'Scar' noticed Spike's smile and turned on him. "Oh, no you don't. Don't you dare laugh."

The icy look that Spike got shut him up immediately, and the girls were right behind him. Spike made a mental note to practice that look; if it had shut him up, it would work wonders on the Scoobies. Once everyone had recovered, B spoke up again.

"Yeah, well, 'Scar' here, " she struggled to keep a straight face, "He's gonna help us take down the Master."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Yes. He is." she said to Spike and Buffy, and then turned to Scar, "Yes. You are. Between the four of us, we can come up with a plan and take him out no problem. So what do you say?" she asked Scar, who still looked hesitant.

He thought about it for a moment, but only one. He had been planning on taking out the Master all along, and it would be that much easier with two Slayers and another vamp. Then, when he had control of Sunnydale, and had sent Spike and Buffy back to their world, he could do as he wanted with the Slayer of this world. And he certainly had plans for her. He let a smile crawl lazily across his features at the thought, and said, "Oh yeah, pet. Sounds like a real good time."

Buffy rolled her eyes, amazed at how much like Spike he was. "Ok, lets get the bleached boys back to the school, Giles has probably dug up some information to help us out, and we'll need him to form a good plan."

She turned around and started away, purposefully avoiding the sight of B and Scar walking with their arms around each other. She was perfectly happy ignoring the pangs of jealousy she was having until Spike caught up to her and started talking.

He tried to make her look at the couple, pointing. "We look kinda cute together, don't we?"

"Ugh! Spike! Why can't you just drop it?"

"Why cant you just face facts?" This earned him a surprised look from Buffy. "Well, it's true. I can tell when a woman wants me. You've been acting jealous since the moment we ran into her. Just get over yourself and admit you feel something."

"Oh, I feel something alright. It's called hate. Revulsion. Get used to it Spike, cuz that's all I'll ever feel for you."

Spike's eyes narrowed, and his voice dropped, his anger and frustration coming off of him in waves. "You know, Slayer, if you keep saying that, I might not be around next time you need me. Then maybe you'll realize how wrong you are." He turned and started to walk away from her, only to see Willow, in full vamp face, standing in front of more than two-dozen minions.

"Don't worry Spikey, I'll love you if the bad Slayer won't."

That was all it took for the fight to begin. Without a word between them, the two Slayers and the two vampires all jumped into the fray, kicking, hitting, and staking wherever they could. They started out all right; both Buffy's wielding their stakes with pure skill, taking out vamps with every arc of the arm, but before long the overwhelming odds became an issue. At first, Willow stood back, enjoying the show, but as the action died down, she got involved, attacking Buffy from behind. She grabbed her right arm, twisting her around, and using the advantage to punch Buffy in the face, knocking her to the ground.

The petite blonde raised herself off the ground, taking in the damage as she stood. Off to one side, Scar was knocked out against a crypt wall, his head bleeding profusely and scratches along both of his cheeks dripping with red. B was held back by two extremely large demons, one of which had broken her nose. Her head hung to the side with a defeated lilt, even though her eyes screamed hatred and fight. Another vampire held Spike down, kneeling on his back and holding his arms behind him, to keep him stable. He struggled to both sides, but there was no give. Buffy saw the light of fear in his eyes, and she knew the battle was over. 

She stood up to face Willow, who was smirking. She knew the battle was over as well. Willow stopped circling Buffy and took a long breath through her nose. "I love the scent of fear." She looked at her opponent, her chest heaving and her eyes wild. "What are you scared of, Slayer? Afraid I'll take your toys away?" Her voice was silky and even, but cold as the death that had taken her. "Just like you took mine."

"That's not fear you smell, Willow." Buffy tried to keep calm, but her level head was tilting into panic slowly and surely, as she surveyed the situation. All she was really sure of was that Willow wanted Spike, which thickened the coil of fear in her stomach. But she kept her strong face, 'the Slayer to the end,' she thought humorlessly. "It's just irritation. What is it about you damn vampires? You can never take a hint."

She stepped forward, throwing a punch to the vampire, who was prepared for the attack and grabbed her fist, squeezing it. Buffy felt her bones popping, but held in the scream as her arm was twisted, and she was pulled up to Willow, her hurt hand pinned between them. She was about to fight back when twin sharp points began scraping along her throat. The all-too-familiar feeling of fangs on her neck sent a chill up her spine and the panic took over. She froze in her place, only to hear Willow's low chuckle right next to her ear.

"No, that is fear. I can tell its sweet stench anywhere." She lifted her eyes, but kept her mouth on Buffy's neck, speaking to the vamp that held down Spike. "Let him up; he has a decision to make."

The vamp stood back, letting Spike to his feet. The bleached vampire stood, brushed off his clothes and almost immediately made a jump at Willow. When she bit into Buffy's neck, making her cry out, he stopped mid-stride. The redhead slowly retracted her fangs slowly, making eye contact with him, and smiling. "Good boy. You learn quickly. I like that in a pet. Now, about that decision I spoke of. I lost a puppy today, and a lover." Her face clouded at the thought of Xander's death, but she continued, "And I'm not leaving here without either revenge," she bent her head down, licking lightly at the puncture wounds on Buffy's neck. "Or a replacement." Now her eyes lifted again, meeting Spike's meaningfully. "Your choice, puppy. Make it now."

With one look at Buffy's frightened face, he knew she would come after him. Underneath the fear for herself, the pleading look she gave him said, 'don't do it, don't go.' He knew that this might just be what she needed to realize how much he meant to her. He looked at her and spoke as he walked towards the minions, who held chains for him. "I'll go. Just don't be too long in realizing you miss me, luv."

He winked at her once, allowing himself to be shackled. Willow waited, her teeth barely scratching the surface of Buffy's neck, until he was completely restrained. "I can tell you are going to be so much fun."

Spike's eyes grew large and round, as he figured out what Willow had done. She bit down on Buffy's neck, and Willow's eyes never left his as she began to drain the Slayer. He started to struggle when Buffy called out his name, and actually got loose and started to run over to her only to realize that his feet had been shackled as well, and he fell to the ground, helpless but to watch the woman he loved be drained by her best friend. He started screaming at her, "NO! You bloody bitch, get off of her!" until one of the minions knocked him hard over the head. As he slowly lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was Buffy's body hitting the ground beside him, her face pale and expressionless, and her eyes wide and glassy.

* * * 

Twenty minutes after the minions packed Spike up and the group left, Buffy finally came around, to find B and Scar leaning over her, shaking her. She sat up slowly, her head spinning from blood loss and a little shock. She reached one hand up to her neck, tracing the puncture wound with her fingers. Willow had chosen to reopen the same wound as the Master, Angel and Dracula had all drunk from, and the skin was tender. She pulled her hand away, blood smeared across her broken fingers, and she began to cry. Willow had overpowered her, and taken Spike, to do who knew what with him.

"She's going to torture him just like she tortured Angel." she said, mostly to herself. 

B started to speak, but was cut off by Scar, "Unless you stop her." He kneeled beside her, pulling her face around to his, much like Spike had done earlier. He knew what he was doing was a little mean, using his likeness to shock her into realization, but they needed her anger to fuel them, they needed her love for the other vampire to take charge. "You can get him back, luv."

His plan kind of worked, but anger wasn't the response he got. Instead, fresh tears coursed down her dirty face, as she realized exactly what had happened. She had told Spike she hated him, told him that she always would, right before he gave up his freedom for her. He saved her life, and she had let him walk straight into torture thinking she hated him.

"I don't hate him," she said to no one in particular. "He's just so annoying sometimes, but II need himI can't let him die like thisI can't let him die" Her body shook, and both B and Scar looked at each other, neither quite sure how to console her, and neither quite comfortable enough to step forward and do the soothing.

Finally, B reached out and placed an unsure hand on Buffy's shoulder. "There, there." She said, shrugging to the vampire, who looked as lost as she did.

Buffy heaved a large sigh, calming herself and stopping her tears, she looked up into Scar's oh-so-familiar eyes, and saw in them what she had always missed in Spike's eyes, what she had always told herself was just her imagination; feeling. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he smiled and nodded. Their eyes held in silent conversation as Buffy began to understand all her misplaced anger at Spike, all the times he showed her he loved her, and all the times she overreacted, trying not to see.

Scar reached up and wiped a tear from Buffy's cheek, trying to nudge her into action. With every ounce of sincerity he could muster, he said, "It's not too late."

His double meaning was not lost on Buffy, and she pulled herself together. She had an annoying British vampire to save, and she intended to do it before he was too beat up to love her back. "Right. Lets go save the bleached wonder." She started to walk away, stake in hand, back towards the Bronze.

"Hey, wait up, blondie!" B ran to catch up, "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"It's just like I told you earlier." Buffy smiled, thinking about the confident wink he'd dropped her before being taken away to certain torture. She hated it when he was right. "Nobody messes with MY vampires."

* * * 

A dull throb in his head was the first thing Spike became aware of as he returned to consciousness. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed that he was in the cage that had sprung Angel from, and he was chained up. This was definitely not a good thing.

"You're awake," a voice purred in his ear. A voice he knew all to well, only in his world it belonged to a sweet girl, not a crazed demon. "I was getting so bored. I didn't want to start while you were sleeping. It's no fun if you don't scream."

He saw her standing before him, like Willow in every way save the clothes and the evil glint in her eyes as she waved a small dagger in from of him. A feeling of revulsion churned in his stomach, he was never going to forget what she'd done to Buffy.

Willow seemed to read his thoughts.

"Thinking about your precious Slayer?" She crept closer and whispered in his ear. "She tasted so good."

"You bitch!" Spike spat. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds for hurting her."

Willow smiled slyly at him. "I did more than hurt her. Too bad you never got the chance to say goodbye."

A numb feeling began to spread from his heart throughout his whole body. It was true then, Buffy was dead. She was dead and it was his fault. If he'd fought a little harder, done something, anything differently she would still be alive.

Willow smiled at the look on his face.

"This is going to be so much fun," she whispered as she began to cut off the buttons on his shirt. "Like working with a clean slate."

Spike said nothing.

"You loved her didn't you?"

She began to carve patterns into his shoulder, very lightly, using only the tip of the blade. Spike barely felt the knife draw blood.

"Yes." he said softly, picturing her in his mind to blot out the stinging sensation he was feeling.

"Who do you love now?" Willow demanded, putting more pressure on the knife and causing Spike to hiss in pain.

"Buffy." he replied, biting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"NO!" Willow screamed. "YOU'RE MINE! I'm going to make sure you or anyone else never forgets it."

As she sliced deeply into his skin the pain he felt was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. All he could see was Buffy's lifeless body lying on the ground, an image that stayed with him until he eventually lost consciousness once more.

* * *

"Come on you guys, hurry up." Buffy urged as she practically ran in the direction of the Bronze. The quicker she got there, the less time Willow had to do some serious damage to Spike.

B and Scar glanced at each other before speeding up a little, as horrible as it was something good seemed to have come out of Spike's kidnapping. At least Buffy was finally becoming aware of her feelings for the blonde vampire. It was obvious to B and Scar that Spike was in love Buffy, and despite all her protestations they could tell she felt something for him too. Finally she seemed to be realizing this.

"We're here." Buffy announced as they reached the main doors of the club. 

"You got a plan?" B asked as she and Scar ran to catch up.

"Yeah," Buffy said coldly as she pushed the doors open. "I kill anyone that gets in my way."

Scar shrugged. "Good plan."

They followed Buffy inside, covering her back as she searched for Spike. It didn't take her long to find him.

"Oh, my God." she whispered in horror

Spike was chained in much the same way Angel had been, his shirt open. There were all sorts of small cuts on his arms and shoulders. Across his chest the words:

WILLOW'S  
PET

Had been carved deeply in large letters. Trying not to look at the wounds Buffy noticed that Spike's eyes were open, although they were fixed on the ground and he didn't seem to be aware that she was standing there. Stepping closer she gently cupped his chin in her hand and raised his head. Dull, lifeless eyes met hers.

"Spike?" Buffy asked with concern. "Can you hear me?"

"You're dead." he said flatly, trying to avoid even looking at her.

"Look who's talking," she replied with a wry smile. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

She pulled on the manacles around his wrists and they gave way surprisingly easily. It looked like Spike hadn't even tried to escape. Once she'd cleaned him up she'd have to ask him what was going on. Seeing his duster in a heap on the floor she picked it up and draped it around his shoulders. Spike didn't move so she began to lead him.

He took one step before his legs gave way and he dropped to his knees.

"Spike!" Buffy gasped, trying to pull him up. "Come on, we've got to move."

He was too exhausted to even register what she was saying.

"Let me," Scar offered, pulling Spike to his feet and picking him up in his arms. "Where to?"

Buffy stared at them for a moment, it was so weird seeing Spike carrying himself.

"My motel's near here." B ventured. Buffy nodded and the unlikely group headed back out into the night.

* * *

The trip to B's motel was brief, the only hold up being a quick stop at Willy's so Buffy could buy some blood for Spike. She was quite surprised to find that in this dimension business was thriving for the snitch. His bar, simply called Willy's was clean and classy looking, the demons and vampires inside just enjoying a quiet drink. None of them even looked twice at Buffy as she made her purchase, focusing instead on their drinks and soaking up the atmosphere of the place.

Once the group was back at B's motel, Scar set Spike down on the bed where he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Sensing that she would want some alone time with Spike, B told Buffy that she and Scar would scout around and see if they could find out what the Master was planning.

"Don't do anything stupid," Buffy warned. "We can't risk attacking before we're at full force."

B didn't like walking away from a fight and neither did Scar. Nevertheless they both agreed.

As soon as they were gone Buffy turned her attention back to Spike and set about tending to his wounds. The smaller cuts were already starting to heal so she merely wiped them clean and left nature to do its work.

The large slashes were deeper and were clearly going to take a lot longer to heal. Again Buffy cleaned up the blood and then bandaged his chest, partially to help him heal and partially because she couldn't bear to look at the cruel words that had been carved there.

Spike remained asleep throughout this, but as Buffy was finishing off the last bandage, he let out a soft moan and began to stir. She quickly cleared away the first aid kit and took a seat at his side.

"Shh," she hushed gently as he moaned again. "Lie still, Spike. Here."

She carefully lifted his head and held the container of blood to his lips. Spike drank deeply and didn't open his eyes until there was nothing more to drink.

As his eyes met hers the expression in them went from confusion to hope.

"B?" he asked, uncertainly.

"If you can't tell me apart from her then I don't know if you were worth rescuing." Buffy said with a teasing smile.

A look of joy overrode all the previous emotions he'd been showing and he sat bolt upright, throwing his arms around her.

"Careful," Buffy said. "You're going to start bleeding again."

Spike didn't seem to care; he held her tight and refused to let go.

After a moment Buffy tentatively wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." he whispered, his face buried in her shoulder.

Suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness of the situation Buffy pulled back.

"Well, you can't always get what you want." she said teasingly.

As his eyes met hers the look of pain and relief was replaced by longing. Buffy felt as though he was looking inside her soul.

"I guess not." he whispered softly.

She knew he wasn't talking about not seeing her; he was talking about being with her. She began to think that maybe she should tell him the truth, about how when she'd thought that something bad might have happened to him, it felt like a part of her had died. She'd spent so long taking him for granted that she didn't want to waste another moment. Somehow the words wouldn't come though.

Spike looked down at his chest, suddenly aware that his chest had been bandaged. This made Buffy feel even more embarrassed.

"I figured that since I was stuck here I might as well clean you up a bit, you were bleeding a lot."

The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes betrayed her words. It was obvious to both of them that she didn't want to be anywhere else, more so when she unconsciously reached out and smoothed the bandages on his chest where the had become rumpled from him sitting up so quickly.

Spike took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, and once again his penetrating eyes met hers.

"Thank you."

If Buffy had wanted to speak at this point she would have found it impossible. Her throat was dry and she couldn't bring herself to break his gaze. She was literally drowning in the endless pools of his eyes.

All she could think about now was how badly she wanted to kiss him. Spike seemed to sense this too and leaned a little closer. Before she could even think about doing anything, the door burst open and B and Scar waltzed back into the room.

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered, rolling his eyes as Buffy turned her attention to the new arrivals.

"What did you find?"

B looked disgusted as she and Scar took a seat on the floor.

"I've known some sick demons in my time, but nothing beats what we just saw. The Master has got a huge warehouse on the outskirts of town. He's turning it into some kind of human plant. They've rounded up a huge load of people and they're gonna feed them into this machine that will drain ever last drop of blood out of them. 'Blood on tap' is what they called it."

It took Buffy a moment to register what B was saying, and then the revulsion set in. Her stomach churned and she probably would have thrown up if she'd eaten anything recently. Spike placed a hand gently on her arm to reassure her and that was enough to bring her mind back to the current situation. They had to stop the Master before he could start his insane plan.

"It's almost dawn," Buffy said. "We'll rest here for the day and attack at dusk before he has the chance to start his factory going."

The others nodded in agreement and B pulled a spare blanket and two pillows from a cupboard.

"The walking wounded can take the bed, me and Will can take the floor."

Buffy glanced at Spike and then at Scar, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Will?" she giggled.

Scar glared at her and settled himself down on the floor, resting his head on one of the pillows. B shot Buffy a look, warning her not to mention her name for Scar ever again.

"You can sleep wherever you want, blondie." she snapped before lying down and snuggling close to Scar.

Buffy watched as the vampire and the Slayer quickly fell asleep. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen, almost like having an out of body experience. If she'd ever wanted to know what she and Spike would look like together then this was it. What struck her most of all was how happy the sleeping couple looked nestled in each other's arms. The hard lines seemed to have melted away from B's face and Scar had a contented smile on his.

She turned her attention back to Spike, who had lost his fight against the impending exhaustion and had fallen back asleep. She watched him for a moment, mentally tracing all the lines of his face with her eyes. With a heartfelt pang, she realized how alone he looked, how alone he'd always been. He'd tried so hard to show her the man he wanted to become but she'd refused to see it. Only when he was sleeping did she see the vulnerable person beyond the demon and it was then that she made her choice. They had both been alone for long enough, and she was tired of running away from the thought of love.

Without giving it another thought, she climbed into bed beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to jostle his wounds too much. Spike gave a small, contented sigh and snuggled closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Buffy wondered how she'd gone without this for so long, it felt so right. Letting her eyes fall shut she soon drifted off to sleep.

As the sun rose over the horizon, two vampires and two Slayers were happier than they had ever been.

* * *

Buffy woke just before dusk to find Spike still curled up in her arms, looking more content than she had ever seen him before. She knew what he was feeling; there was a lightness in her heart that she couldn't remember ever feeling. Not with Angel and not with Riley. Without thinking she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He began to stir.

"Hey," she smiled as his eyes opened. "How are you feeling?"

Spike looked at her with confusion for a moment, as though he was trying to figure out what was going on. When he realized they were sharing a bed the look on his face changed to total bliss.

"I'm ok, luv," he said softly. "What about you? Did you sleep ok?"

Buffy smiled. "How could I not?"

Spike returned the smile and leaned forward to kiss her. The sound of a throat being cleared loudly stopped him. They both turned around to find B and Scar standing at the foot of the bed.

"I hate to interrupt this Kodak moment," said B. "But we've got some ass-kicking to do."

Inwardly, Buffy groaned at the distraction, but she nodded. "We'll need weapons."

"I got a load in my car."

"Grab them. We'll stop at the school on the way and pick up some more from Giles."

As B and Scar made their exits, Spike leaned forward again.

"Where were we?" he whispered softly. "About here I think."

Buffy put a hand on Spike's shoulder and pushed him back. "Not now."

Her heart almost broke at the sight of his crestfallen face. 

"It's not that I don't want to," she explained. "I do, more than anything. But we need to move if we're going to save these people."

Understanding, Spike nodded.

"Later," Buffy said. "When this is over, I promise."

Spike grinned. "I'll hold you to that, pet."

They both sat up and Buffy began to undo Spike's bandages to she could check over his wounds. The ones on his arms and shoulder's were already gone, no trace of them remaining.

"I always knew you wanted to see me shirtless." Spike smirked as Buffy unwrapped his chest.

She slapped his arm playfully, "You wish."

Spike gave a false shudder. "No more wishing, that's how we ended up here in the first place."

As the bandages came away, Buffy looked at the wounds appraisingly. The bleeding had stopped and the wounds were healing fast, although the words that had been carved still stood out clearly against his pale skin. She knew that when they stormed the Master's factory that there was a chance she was going to have to face Willow. It was hard, knowing that she may have to fight her best friend, but she had to tell herself that it was a demon that she was fighting, not the loving friend she knew from their dimension.

"Willow would want you do it if she thought people were in danger." Spike said, seemingly reading her mind in that way he was so good at.

Buffy nodded, knowing it was true. Just as she would expect her friends to stake her if she was ever turned.

"Are you ok to fight?" she asked Spike.

He nodded. "Couple more hours and you won't even be able to see these."

The both climbed out of bed and made their way outside to join B and Scar. It was time to finish this for good.

* * *

"You two wait here." Buffy said to Spike and Scar once they reached the school. "I think Giles would freak out of he saw the two of you as well as us."

The two vampires nodded and simultaneously lit up a cigarette, causing the two Slayers to grin. They were so alike; it was unbelievable.

"We won't be long." Buffy said as she and B disappeared inside.

* * *

"Excellent, I'm glad you two are here. What news of the Master?"

Buffy quickly filled Giles in on the situation, missing out the minor details of Angel and the fact that there were now also two Spikes. B went through the weapons cupboard, pulling out what she thought they might need.

"We have to hurry Giles, we need to get to the factory before the Master starts processing all the people he's got there."

The former Watcher nodded. "Of course. When you get back I may have some good news for you and your companion. I believe I have found a way to summon Anyanka. If I am successful I believe I should be able to send you back to your world."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you for everything."

She turned back to B. "Let's move."

She grabbed some of the weapons from the other Slayer, and the two of them made their way back to where the two vampires were waiting for them.

* * *

"This night, we stand on the brink of a new era," The Master stood on a podium addressing his minions, Willow at his side. "Tonight we see the merging of the Old World with the new. Technology has served the humans for many years, now it serves us."

He motioned to one of his minions who pulled a girl from a large cage containing all the people they had rounded up over the last few days. He screams rang out through the factory, making the vampires smile. One of them shocked her with a cattle prod and she fell silent. She was lifted onto a conveyor belt and the vampire began to strap her down when he froze. Looking down he saw a crossbow bolt sticking from his chest seconds before exploding into dust.

The Master looked outraged. "What is going on?"

Chaos erupted as Buffy, Spike, Scar and B burst in, staking as many vampires as they could as they made their way towards the stage. B ran over to the cage and snapped the lock, freeing the people who quickly fled into the night.

She then threw herself back into the fray.

Buffy was getting close, just a few feet away from where the Master was standing. She staked another vampire and moved forward a little when her path was blocked.

"Oh, look," Willow smiled, a glint in her eye. "It's the girl who likes to steal puppies."

She slid into her vamp face and let out a small growl. "I've never had a girl puppy before. Might be fun."

"Willow. Don't make me do this." Buffy warned, raising her stake but unable to bring herself to use it.

"I hope you're going to be more fun than my last puppy," Willow pouted. "He was all quiet and no fun at all."

Almost at once a montage of images flooded through Buffy's mind. Angel chained up, his chest covered in ugly wounds; Willow having Spike chained up; Willow biting down on her neck; the terrible words that she had carved on Spike's chest. And his words echoed in her ears, _Willow would want you do it if she thought people were in danger_. She knew what she had to do. This wasn't her friend she was fighting; it was the creature that had killed her. Willow was dead, and her spirit needed peace.

She plunged the stake down and it pierced Willow's heart. For a split second her eyes met Buffy's. She looked both surprised and impressed. Then she was gone.

The Master let out an anguished cry as his favourite Childe crumbled to ashes. He jumped off his platform and headed straight for Buffy. She braced herself. This was it.

He swung a punch at her which she easily dodged and used his momentum to deal a powerful kick to his chest. He stumbled back a couple of steps before launching a fresh attack. He managed get in some powerful punches before deciding to use some of his older tricks. He managed to make eye contact with her and their mind connected.

"Drop the stake." He commanded and smiled when she complied.

He beckoned her with his finger. "Come."

Buffy tried hard to fight, she wanted to resist but her body wasn't responding. All she could hear was the Master's voice calling her and she knew she had to obey.

As Spike fought one of the Master's minions, he saw Buffy out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be faring well against the Master. Suddenly he froze as she dropped the stake she was holding and began to walk slowly towards him. It was an old trick, which he'd seen the Master use before; Dracula was fond of it too. He had to do something.

Quickly staking his foe he ran over to where Buffy and the Master were standing.

"Buffy!" he yelled. "You know you're stronger than him, fight it!"

The Master laughed. "This little girl is no match for me, stay out of this."

He swatted Spike to one side and turned his attention back to Buffy, reaching out and stroking her cheek.

"You will be my most precious Childe yet. Side by side we will rule the world."

In one swift move she pulled out a stake and plunged it into his heart.

"No thanks, daddy. World domination is so passé."

With an agonized scream, the Master crumbled away, this time his bones turning to dust as well as the rest of him.

The minions that B, Scar, and Spike hadn't dusted soon fled when they saw their leader destroyed. The two Slayers and the two vampires were now the sole occupants of the warehouse.

"Nice work." B congratulated as she and Scar joined Buffy at the stage.

She smiled, relieved that it was over.

"I had a little help." she confessed, looking round and seeing Spike still sprawled on the floor. She walked over and helped him up.

"You ok?"

He nodded. "What about you, luv?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Although after this I could probably sleep for a month."

Spike pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Does anyone else want to get out of here?" Scar asked. Seeing Buffy and Spike together had reminded him that he and B hadn't had any 'fun' for a good few hours. B read his mind and pulled his hand into hers.

"Yeah, let's move out, guys."

The two couples, hand in hand, headed out of the factory and back towards the school, leaving the dust of many vampires on the floor.

* * *

"I guess this is where we part ways," Buffy said as they reached the school building. "Giles thinks he's figured out a way to send me and Spike back to our dimension."

B nodded, looking a little uncomfortable with the whole 'goodbye' scene.

"Still, it's beenan experience," she said with a grin. "Bet not many people can say they've met an alternate version of themselves."

Buffy pulled B into a hug. "Thank you, for everything. I don't think we'd have been able to do this without you."

B froze for a moment before hugging her back. "How could I not, we're the chosen two."

Buffy laughed as she pulled back. "Try not to stake Scar, no matter how much he might annoy you."

B smiled and grinned at Scar.

Spike shook hands with himself. "Take care of her. You're a lucky bloke, just make sure you don't screw it up."

Saying their final goodbyes Buffy and Spike turned and walked into the building. Once they were out of sight B and Scar turned and headed back into town.

"Want to kill something? Get the juices flowing?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, pet."

* * *

The smell of incense filled Giles office as he uttered the final words of the spell.

"Anyanka I beseech thee, in the name of all women scorned, appear before me."

Nothing happened.

His face fell and he turned to Buffy and Spike. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly a gray mist filled the room and Buffy and Spike jumped up from their seats as Anyanka appeared.

"How dare you summon me?!" she rasped, grabbing Giles by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

Buffy grabbed her and pulled her off him. "He summoned you on my behalf."

Anyanka studied her for a second. "Yes, there is much pain in your heart. You have been scorned many times."

Buffy flinched as Anyanka's words brought back the memories of the disaster that had been her love life. Angel, Parker and Riley had all left her.

Anyanka smiled. "Very well, I will grant you one wish. What is it you want?"

"I want you to send me and Spike back to our world."

Anyanka glared at Spike; clearly unhappy that a wish was being used to help a man, but once it was granted there was no way she could undo it.

"Very well." she sighed and with a wave of her hand the two of them vanished in a cloud of mist.

* * *

"And you're certain Buffy and Spike's disappearance has something to do with this spell you did?" Giles asked Xander. The rest of the gang looked on with concern as Xander explained what had happened yet again.

"There must be some way to get them back," Willow said, "A spell of some sort."

Tara nodded. "We can start looking through some books and-"

She stopped, as the shop was flooded with a mist similar to when Xander and Anya had cast the spell. Once it cleared, Buffy and Spike stood before them, looking tired, but otherwise ok.

"Buffy!" Xander gasped, pulling his friend into a tight hug. "Thank god you're alright. I was so worried, I messed up big time."

Buffy hugged him back. "It's ok, Xander, I'm fine."

The rest of the gang quickly crowded round, all hugging Buffy and checking that she was alright. None of them seemed to have even noticed Spike was there. Taking this as a hint, he turned and headed for the door.

"Spike!" Buffy called, pulling away from her friends and running after him. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Figured you'd want some time alone with your friends."

She reached up and brushed a hand over his cheek. "I want you here too, the man I love."

Spike eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What?"

Buffy smiled, leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Spike, it's taken me long enough to realize it but I do. I love you."

A look of total joy flooded over his face. "I love you too, Buffy. God, I love you so much."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, this time with all the passion and love that he had been feeling for months.

When they finally parted he gave her a sheepish grin. "How are we going to tell your friends?"

"Don't need to worry about that." Anya's voice piped up. With a look of horror on both of their faces they turned to find the entire gang staring at them.

"Buffy?" Willow asked in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, Will. Why don't we all sit down and I'll tell you just what happened."

Once they were all sat down Buffy began.

"It started with a wish"

The End


End file.
